flashforwardfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Olivia Benford
Olivia Benford é uma personagem de FlashForward interpretada por Sonya Walger. Antes do Flashforward In the months prior to the global blackout, Olivia's marriage had been troubled by her husband's alcoholism, at one point deteriorating so badly that she issued Mark an ultimatum: if he ever starts drinking again, she will leave him. By the morning of the blackout event, however, their relationship seemed to be stronger, and they displayed obvious affection for one another. She was in the habit of leaving her husband sarcastic "love notes" such as "You're a crappy husband; I hate you," which they both enjoyed with good humor. On the morning of the blackout, Olivia called one of her interns, Bryce Varley, before going in to work, and left him a message asking why he wasn't at rounds the previous day. She demanded that she call him immediately, and expressed concern for his well-being. At work, Olivia scrubbed in to prepare for a surgical procedure, exchanging banter with a nurse about their respective children. The procedure was just beginning when the blackout occurred. Flashforward In her vision of the future, Olivia was in her home, lying on her bed, scantily clad. She sensuously rose and went out to the hall, looking downstairs at a shirtless man sitting on her couch. She smiled and called down to him, "Hey, honey." He turned to look up at her as the flashforward ended. Depois do Flashforward Olivia and her surgical team awake to the sound of beeping monitors, with blood on their gloves and gowns. They find that the patient has died while they were unconscious. Olivia receives a call from Nicole, her daughter's babysitter, letting her know that Charlie is okay and that she can stay to watch her until one of them gets home. A bit later, she is able to reach her husband Mark on the phone, and she relays this information to him, and lets him know that she is okay too. She cuts off the call as a seriously injured 8-year-old boy is wheeled into the hospital by paramedics. Bryce arrives as she is being debriefed by the EMT's, and she testily orders him to get into his scrubs and meet her in the ER. She reassures the boy that everything will be okay, to which he replies, "I know, Olivia," much to her surprise and confusion. In the ER, Olivia and Bryce tend to the boy's injuries, and despite some touch-and-go moments, they are able to stabilize him. She compliments Bryce and tells him to close the boy up, but lets him know that he's still not off the hook for missing work the previous day. Later, she watches news coverage of the blackout event where they describe the nature of the visions that everyone has experienced. Tight-lipped with concern, she texts her husband another "love note": "I hope I never see you again." That evening, Bryce updates her on the boy's condition, and tells her that his mother died on the freeway and they have not yet been able to contact his father, Lloyd Simcoe. She pessimistically worries that the boy will end up an orphan. In an effort to lift her spirits, Bryce confides in her about his own experience. He tells her that the reason he missed work is because he has been depressed, and was contemplating suicide when the global blackout occurred. But the vision, he explains, renewed his hope for the future, upon seeing that he was alive in six months. He says that these visions were a gift, but Olivia tells him that that wasn't the case for her. Bryce asks what she saw and she replies, "The end of my marriage." When she arrives home that night, Olivia and Mark lie quietly together in bed. She asks Mark about what he saw in his vision, and he describes investigating the case of the flashforwards, and sensing that he was in danger. When he asks what she saw, she resists telling him at first, but then tearfully confesses that she saw herself with another man, someone she doesn't know, but for whom she had "intense feelings" in her flashforward. She insists that she would never betray him like that. Mark tries to comfort her, suggesting that perhaps this future is not set in stone, which seems to reassure Olivia, at least to some degree.